What is Love?
by SavageFromBirth
Summary: Maya has never been in love before,but will that change when she meets a certain brown haired boy? #Joshaya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-What's the point. said the blonde beauty to her giddy brunette haired friend.

-Oh come on Maya, it's the semi formal. That's the point!

-Sorry Riles, but I'm not in the mood to dress up and be fancy for one night, and waste money that I already do not have.

-but don't you want to feel like a princess with your prince charming?

-first of all, I wouldn't be a Princess, I'm more of a warrior, and secondly I don't even have a prince charming and I don't think I'd want one.

-Sure you want a prince charming, you just haven't found the right guy yet. Like how I found Lucas.

-Riley, you guys are like the it couple for us regular people. There's no way I'll someone like that for me.

-Aww peaches, you'll find someone to be intimate with one day.

-Speaking of intimate have you and Lucas did the deed yet. Maya said as she nudged Riley in the arm.

-this is not a respectable topic, but if you must know, we haven't, but I don't want to talk about it so can we just get to class.

-fine, but after class, were gonna finish this conversation.

As usual class was boring. Nothing exciting.

End of class.

-Alright, so back to our recent convo!

-sorry Maya, I can't talk right now I have to get home. My uncle Josh is coming to visit, maybe you can come over and finally meet him.

-yeah sure, maybe later.

-kk bye peaches. Riley said as she ran out the door.

-guess I'm going home by myself today. Maya said taking her sweet time walking out the school door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Maya entered the subway she noticed a group of buys eye balling her, but she decided to ignore them. That is until one of the guys grew a pair of balls and walked over to her. He was wearing a New York Knicks jersey, and had blonde hair.

-Hey hot stuff.

-Not interested dude

-But we didn't even smooch yet, trust me when you get some of that in you, there's no way you'll turn me down.

-What part of not interested do you not understand?- Maya said as she turned on her heel to leave, but before she could leave, he grabbed her arm and held on tight.

-Where the hell do you think your going BITCH!?

-let go of me ass hole!- Maya said as she tried to escape his grip, but he just kept holding tighter.- ow your hurting me!- she screamed, before she could say anything else a brown haired boy wearing a leather jacket approached the two.

-Hey, jackass I believe the lady said leave her alone.

-And who's going to make me?

Me- the brunette said smiling, and taking his hand out of his pocket. Before blonde boy could say anything a fist was connected with his jaw. The blonde boy let go of Maya's hand and held his face instead. As for Maya, she seen the best opportunity to get even, so she kicked in the nuts. The subway finally stopped, and the blonde boy ran out, followed by his friends.

Maya couldn't stop smiling, she felt so much adrenaline rushing through her veins. She never felt so alive.

-Oh my God! Thank you.

Hey, its my pleasure. When a knight sees a princess in danger, we rescue.

-I am not a princess- she said smiling and shaking her head no at the same time.

-So what are you, what's your name?- as he said that, he looked at her as if she was something he has never seen before.

-Well I'm Maya, but who cares its not like were gonna see each other again.

-My names Joshua, but you can call me Josh, or you can just call me sometimes.

-Smooth, but Ok.- she stretched out her hand, and he gave her a piece of paper with his phone number.

-Well, this is my stop.- she said backing up to the nearest exit.- thanks again- she called out.

Josh ran over to the door and called after her.- will I see or hear from you again?

-Maybe- Maya said with a smile on her face. As she kept walking.

Josh walked back into the subway and took his seat with a big grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours later

Maya has just been buzzed up to the Matthews resident As she was about to open it, she was greeted by a brown haired boy who she believed she would never see again.

-You.

-You.

-Who's at the door?- Maya heard Riley say in the background, walking up to the door.

-Oh hey Maya, you finally made it. I see you met my uncle Josh.

-Your uncle?- Maya said with wide eyes.

-Oh so this is the infamous Maya, that you can't stop talking about- josh said looking at her from head to toe- and now I know why. He said with a smile. Maya began to blush.

-Riley looked from Josh to Maya with a confused face.- I feel like there is something going on here that I don't about. Care to explain?

-Oh we met on the subway a few hours ago- they both said at the same time.

Oh yay so I don't have make a big introduction then- Riley said.- Come on Maya we're going to my room.

-Well see ya later- Maya said biting her bottom lip.

-You still got my number right?

-Uh huh, sure do.

-Well I'm hoping you'll use sooner than later.

-We'll see- she said walking into Riley's bedroom.

* * *

Riley grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her to the bay window, and shut her room door.- what was that?- Riley said smiling.

-What are you talking about?- Maya said trying to hide her happiness.

-Don't try it you can't fool me! You guys were making love so hard in there with your eyes and body language, that maybe my living room is probably the dirtiest place in my house.

-Shut up no we weren't- Maya said whacking Riley on the arm.

-Sooooo!

-So what?

-Do you like my uncle?

-Riley, I just met him!

-You didn't answer my question.- Riley said with a straight face.

-Well he seems OK but I still don't know him.

-OMG! what if you guys date, we could go on double dates. And what if you get married! My best friend would be my aunt. This is gonna be great. I see the future now.

-Woah slow down there we didn't even go on a date yet.

-So there's going to be a date?

-Riley you know what I mean.- Maya said sounding a little frustrated.

-You have his number right!

-Yeah.

-Call him tonight!

I don't know- the blonde said hesitantly

-Please- Riley said with puppy dog eyes

-Fine.

-Yay- Riley said too cheerfully


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 11:30 that night. Maya couldn't sleep, her mother was working late that night so she was home alone. So she decided to call Josh. Before she could hang up, she heard a voice on the other side.

-Hello -Josh said with a sleepy voice.

-Hey Josh it's Maya, did I wake you?

Josh was surprised to hear her voice again. He thought he'd never get a call from her. Even though it was late, he wanted to talk to her. - Maya, wow I thought I'd never hear from you. No, you didn't wake me, what's up?

-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to call. I hope that's ok.

-Sure it is. So what do you want to talk about?

-Well I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out sometime?

-I'd love to - he said with a big grin

-OK! Well I'll let you get back to your sleep then.

-Good night beautiful.

-Good night Josh.

After their talk Maya slept like a baby.

* * *

The Next Day at school

-Hey Riles.

-Peaches, how was your night - Riley said with a smile.

-Oh you know, nothing special - Maya said rubbing the back of her neck.

-Oh really. So you weren't on the phone with a certain 'someone' at 11:30 last night.

Maya was shocked and ashamed of herself for lying to her best friend. - sorry I didn't tell you that part, but I didn't think it was a big deal.

-Of course it's a big deal. Right now it's just a first date but soon it will be your wedding!

-Woah someone's overreacting.

-Someone has to.

Well it's time to get to class, we'll talk later.

* * *

After class

-Are we walking home together today? - Maya asked Riley

-Of course that's priority number one today. - Riley answered back.

Good- Maya said with a smile, as she hooked her arm with Riley's, and they began their journey out the school doors.

* * *

As they were minding their own business, they came upon a familiar face.

-Hey Riley, Maya - Lucas said

-Hi Lucas -Riley said

-Sup Huckleberry, how's it going?- said Maya

-Oh you know just my way to the library, where we were suppose to meet for our study date- Lucas said facing Riley.

-OMG! I totally forgot. Maya and I were supposed to walk home together today- Riley said looking apologetic.

-No worries Riles, you and Ranger Rick can go and study. I'll just go to Topanga's and wait until my mom's shifts over.

-Are you sure?

-Positive. Now go Lovebirds.

They both waved goodbye to Maya and headed to the library, hand in hand.

* * *

At Topanga's

Maya just arrived when she noticed an acquaintance sitting on the couch. She walked over and took a seat.

Hi- she said

Oh hey- Josh said back


	5. Chapter 5

\- what are you doing here? She asked him.

\- oh, I was just thinking about some stuff. He said in response.

\- Oh yeah, like what?

\- tbh, mostly just you. Its like your the only thing thats up here. He said messaging his temple.

\- wow.

\- what, is that weird?

\- no, actually its natural. I mean look at me. She said moving her hands down her whole body.

Josh laughed for a bit before he said, "I do,sometimes when you don't notice. I just cant help it, your beautiful."

Their eyes were locked onto eachother for the longest time. It was like they were alone and no one wanted to break the tension.

When it was finally over. They both just smiled it off, like it was somehow normal for them.

Josh was the one who broke the silence.

\- Can I ask you a question?

\- Sure.

\- Who are your close friends besides Riley?

\- Oh thats easy. That would be Lucas and Farkle.

\- Do you have nick names for them.

\- well not for Farkle but I have tons for Lucas.

\- oh really, what are they?

\- Lets see there's; huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Sundance, Moral Compass, and Bucky McBoing Boing. Those are all I can think of on the spot.

\- very creative.

\- thank you. She said taking a bow.

\- do I have a nick name?

\- idk, do you want one?

\- sure.

\- ok lets see, she paused for a minute. - how about… Uncle Boing!

\- ok, but what does boing even mean?

\- it means your hot. She said proudly.

\- cool. Josh paused for a second. - why does Lucas have 2 boings in one of his nick names?

\- huh, guess I didnt think of that. Maya said drifting away in her own thoughts.

Josh looked dissapointed

\- What? Maya said.

All josh could do was shake his head.

\- Do you want the same treatment I give Lucas? Ok. Here it is. She began to clear her throat.

\- What are you doing?

\- Hold on a sec. She said. - ok here goes.

\- ha hurr. She got closer to his face. - ha hurrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Josh took his hands and cupped her face between them. Maya was shocked and trembled a bit as she stopped (ha huring).

\- I am extremly tempted to kiss you right now. He said with his eyes closed and taking a beep breath yet still hold her face.

\- What if I want you to. She added

\- I'm still not going to. If you really want me to kiss you then you will go out with me tomorrow night. Oh and wear something fancy. He said as he gathered his belongings and left.

This time Maya was the one left speechless, and breathless. She straightened herself up and went home, not remembering what made her go to topanga's in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly 3 am. Maya couldn't sleep. So she decided to call the one person who is always there to listen to her problems, and give advice.

\- Hello?

\- Hey Riles, did I wake you?

\- Peaches! Of course you woke me, but I'm always here for whatever you need. Which reminds me. What special occasion is this? She said with a confused look.

\- Well if you must know. I seen Josh today.

\- Oh really. Riley said as she sat up to hear a juicy gossip. - Do go on.

\- Well we were at Topanga's. First we were talking, then he told me that he thought I was beautiful. Then a moment later he grabbed my face and we were about to kiss. TBH I really wanted him to kiss me, but he didn't. It ended with him asking me out for tomorrow night. Which technically is tonight,and idk what to do. I feel like I'm babbling for ages, so i'm gonna stop now. Help me idk what to do.

\- First of all. You almost kissed my uncle. Second we need to find you a outfit for your date tonight! She said way to happily.

\- Woah, woah! Hold on a sec. I dont think its a real date.

\- well,do you want it to be?

\- Riley, idk what I want. I get confused when i'm with him. He makes me nervous, but sometimes. She paused for a few. - sometimes all I want is to be around him. Does that make me crazy?

\- No but it makes you in love. Riley said smiling in the phone.

\- OMG! Was all Maya could say.

\- IKR! what does that mean for us. Are you gonna be my aunt and best friend. What do I call you? OMG this is gonna be great!

\- Slow your roles kid. We didn't even go out yet.

\- So you're gonna go out with him?

\- I guess. She said with a little doubt.

Riley heard the doubt in her best friend's voice.

\- whats wrong now?

\- I don't wanna get hurt.

\- trust me you won't. My uncles a great guy. You'll be in good hands.

\- ok i'll take your word on that because I trust you.

-Good now let's finish this convo when were fully awake. Gotta get our beauty sleep on girl.

\- haha alright Riley. Good night

\- good night Peaches.

With that Maya finally drifted off into sleep. Hoping that she was making the right decision with her love life.


	7. Chapter 7

School time!

\- Peaches! Riley said as she seen her best friend in the hall.

\- Hey Riles. Maya said in return.

\- So I was thinking that today we go shopping after school, you know since you have that date and all. giving her friend a nudge.

\- Would you stop that. She said in a angry tone towards her friend. - I dont even think im gonna go anymore.

\- are you kiding me. You woke me up in the damn night. To make me get my hopes up for nothing. Oh your going on that date.

\- I dont feel like it. Maya said whining.

\- Oh thats cute you think you have a choice. Your going even if I have to drag you there.

\- ohok.

\- yay. Riley said in a very happy tone. - now lets go shopping.

* * *

They spent a whole 2 hours shopping for outfits. Now Maya is at home and she just got a text.

 **Josh: hey if your up for the date tonight meet me at our spot.**

 **Maya: uhh… we dont have a spot.**

 **Josh: sure we do. Its my fav spot in NYC, where we almost kissed. I have a suprise for you.**

 **Maya: ok ill be there. Only because i love suprises**

 **Josh: great see you soon Love. XOXO**

Now Maya is getting ready for probably something she will never forget. Probably.

* * *

Its the moment weve all been waiting for. Its date time.

Maya finally got all glamoured up ( thanks to Riley) for her very first date. As she walked inro Topanga's she saw a nervous boy who apparently was sitting on her 'spot'.

-Hi. She said.

He turned to face her. And what he saw was not the regular girl he always saw. This time it was like he had seen an angel.

He got up and said - hey. You look great! Very nervously.

She smiled at his nervousness. She didnt expect him of all people to be nervous. There was an awkward silence between them. A few mins later it was Maya who spoke first.

\- sooo. She said

\- sooo. He repeated

\- whats the suprise do you have for me?

\- oh dont worry were getting to that part later.

\- ok then. So what are we doing now? She asked impatiently.

\- where going to watch a movie.

\- oooooo I do love movies. What are we watching?

\- youll see. He said with a big grin plastered on his face. - come on. - he said grabbing her hand, which they both blushed to.

They watched neighbors 2: sorority rising. Well because who doesnt want to see a shirtless Zac Efron.

\- Thanks i really liked the movie. Although the first one was kinda better. She said grinning like a fool.

\- it was my pleasure. He said with the same expression on his face.

\- so, that my suprise.

\- be patient. Almost time. First we have dinner tho.

\- alright.

They went to the Four Seasons. And ate delicous food.

\- ok, now can I get my suprise.

\- yes.

\- finally! Where is it?

\- we have to drive to it. He said.

\- alright lets go! She said running to the car.

* * *

They arrive at the beach were theres a blanket set up with candles and a telescope.

Josh made her look for a star that he had named after her. She was so happy they hugged, and talked about their hopes and dreams.

\- the stars are really beautiful tonight. She said lying on the blanket. With Josh right beside her. - have you ever seen something this great? She asked him.

\- Yes I have. He said looking at her.

\- what? Do I have something on my face?

\- No, just admiring beauty. He said.

\- haha stop that. Your so corny.

\- oh come on. You know you love it.

\- its not so bad. She said looking at him with a serious but not to serious face. They sat there and stared at eachother for a moment or 2.

\- so about yesterday night. Josh said breaking the silence.

\- what about it. Maya said in return.

\- Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to kiss you? He asked not taking his eyes off her.

\- maybe. She said playfully. - why are you gonna kiss me now?

\- I would but you look nervous. Do i make you nervous? He asked

\- you. Make me nervous. Haha very funny. She said laughing hard.

\- oh really. he said coming closer towards her. - how about now? He said in a seductive voice.

Maya took a deep breath, but didnt say anything.

Josh started to move away to put more space between them. - see I told y… he was about to finish but was cut off by Maya's lips on his.

When the kiss was over Josh had a shock look on his face.

\- you were saying. She said with a smirk

Josh gave her a big grin. Then he pulled her closer and gave her another kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the first it was long and intense yet very passoinate. After the kiss they laid there cuddlibg under the stars until dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost 8:30 in the morning when Maya woke up and realized that she was driving.

-Good morning gorgeous. Josh said as Maya opened her eyes.- you're even beautiful when you wake up.

Wh-what happened? Where are we? - Maya asked very confused and tired at the same time. She began to sit up and look around at her surroundings. -What happened last night?

-well for starters. We had an amazing night. It ended with us kissing, and falling asleep on the was all. I'm just dropping you home before your mom worries.

-oh that's OK my mom's not home, she won't be until next week. She went to Las Vegas for a Bachelorette party for my aunt.

-so your home all by yourself?

\- well I'm usually the Matthews. So I'm fine. Just drop me home and I'll be over there in like a hour or so. I'm gonna take a nap. It's been a long but wonderful night. She said smiling at the boy next to her.

\- I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed your time. He said smiling at her.

* * *

Once Maya was inside. She ran upstairs and took a shower. When she got out she had noticed that she gotten a message from her pretty brown haired friend.

 _ **Riley: Hey! So uncle Josh just got in from last night. Would you like to tell me what happened last night? Or should I just ask him?**_

 _ **Maya: Well if you must know. We had dinner, watched a movie, ended up on the beach (we kissed). Riles it was perfect!**_

 _ **Riley: Aww peaches. I'm so happy for you. However why is Josh coming in so late (well early in the morning technically).?**_

 _ **Maya: We fell asleep on the beach.**_

 _ **Riley: damn girl. You guys move fast. I would think that you would want your first time to be in a actual bed. But you go girl.**_

 _ **Maya: sorry to break it down to you but we didn't have sex. Just sleep. Anyways I'll see you in a few minutes gotta go.**_

Maya threw her phone on her bed and got dressed. She went to the kitchen and ate cereal. She made her way to the subway, and got to Riley's house a hour later. She was about to knock the door, but the door already flew open. Of course it was Riley.

\- Hey peaches. I seen you walking up to the building. Come on let's go to my room. She said pulling the blondes hand.

As they made it into the hallway by Riley's room they ran into Josh.

Hi.

Hi.

Was all they said. They both blushed. -To much intimacy. Riley said still pulling Maya's hand.

As they were leaving. Maya and Josh both just stared at each other as if it was just them in the world.


End file.
